Almost
by theguiltyprincess
Summary: 'Can you tell me how can one miss what she never had'.3 years have passed since Naru has left for England leaving His question to who Mai really loves unanswered. Will a song and Yasuhara's plans answer all of that?
1. Chapter 1

Almost (Mai x Naru)

Mai sat up groggily from her bed. It was the middle of December and it was snowing. Mai should've been so excited by the sight of the falling fluffy-as-cloud thingies but no. She had been so irked by this dream that she just couldn't remember. It was replaying constantly every time she was asleep. The only thing she knew, that non-psychic dream had her and Naru had been in it.

It had been almost three years since Naru left for England. It was a really tough time for Mai. Bills kept piling up and she had to have 2 jobs in order for her to keep her apartment and let her eat at least once or twice a day. Bou-san and Ayako did offer her to stay with them a lot of times but she was so stubborn that they couldn't even convince the slightest. Still they watched over her.

Well Mai was in line for a singing competition that Yasuhara was emceeing ( can you believe it Yasuhara?). Well since she was running low on cash and she was about to be kicked out of her apartment, the competition was her only chance.

She swung off her bed and went inside the bathroom. Just yesterday she had received a call from one of her jobs. She had been fired. Another one to add to the list of her problems. She sighed.

She stepped in the shower and for a moment, she let the water wash away her worries. After that it was back to her school's auditorium, where the competition will take place, to practice on that song. She stepped out of the shower, brushed her teeth and get dressed for another day of piano and singing practice with Michiru and some of her friends who agreed to be back-ground singers and playing the other instruments.

Since it was the last day before the performance, they were allowed to practice at their auditorium. The lightening and what not was also going to be practiced.

She went through the busy streets of Shibuya. She passed by the abandoned SPR office. She had a hard time to resist going in and saying sorry she was late for work because she knows no one will scold her back.

She finally reached the place and went directly up the stage. Upon going up the stage, she was greeted by Michiru, Keiko, Naomi (who agreed to be background singers) and Michiru's and Keiko's brothers (who agreed to play the instruments) were there.

"Hey Mai, this will be our last practice. I'm sooo nervous for tomorrow!" Michiru said.

"Yeah. Me too. Thank's so much guys for agreeing to be my back-up singers."Mai smiled at them.

"No problem Mai. You wouldn't let us help you pay for your tuition. This was the only thing we could help you without you stubbornly refusing." Keiko laughed and so did the others. Mai also gave a small laugh.

"We did practice hard last time today we are going to do only one round okay?"Mai asked. They all replied with ok's and then we started to prepare.

Keiko stood next to Michiru and Naomi at the back while Mai takes centre sitting in front of the grand piano. Her fingers start to dance on the keys as the song starts to play.

Mai closed her eyes. Somehow her thoughts had drifted to Naru unconsciously while singing. The dream she had slowly become clearer and clearer. Realizations come to her all at once.

(The song is Almost by Tamia)

_Can you tell me,_

_How can one miss what she's never had?_

Mai always missed how Naru would almost brush his fingers against hers while she was giving him his tea, missed how his voice would sometimes become softer when talking to her. She also missed how he'd never almost say please. '_Gah. Why am I thinking this? Focus Mai.'_ She scolded herself

_How could I reminisce when there is no past?_

Mai would ocassionaly day dream and fantasize those moments that will never happen. How she and Naru would have an anniversary, how they'd have a first kiss, how they'd confess… It was almost like reminiscing… the only problem was those moments never happened.

_How could I have memories of being happy with you boy?_

_Could someone tell me how can this be?_

She couldn't explain it but sometimes she would have these dreams of non-existent happenings between her and him. She must be becoming delusional. Nope… She IS delusional.

_How could my mind pull up incidents_

_Recall dates and times that never happened_

So one time a girl was receiving a teddy bear from her mom, Why did Mai recall something similar but it was Naru giving it to her? Ughh… She was getting delusional every second of the day.

_How could we celebrate a love that's to late?_

_And how could I really mean the words I'm bout to say?_

_I missed the times that we almost shared_

_I miss the love that was almost there_

She really did miss those almost moments. She would miss the love that was close to happening. The loved they almost had was so close but he shot her down when she revealed about dream Naru.

_I miss the times that we use to kiss_

_At least in my dreams_

_Just let me take my time and reminisce_

She had regular dreams. Embarrassing ones at that. So what if she dreamt about Gene? Whenever she dreamt about dream Naru is completely different from dreaming about Gene. With Gene she felt different somehow she couldn't explain with Naru she felt utterly clumsy and breakable. She wasn't always like that. Around Naru her knees would go weak as Jelly and her heart would flutter so much.

_I miss the times that we never had._

_What happened to us? We were almost there._

They were almost close to finally admitting but Gene just had to show up. She didn't blame him though. She was happy that he could finally move on but if Naru didn't find the lake yet. They might be even together.

'_Mai…. It's just your wishful thinking. If he probably knew this he would make a smart remark and make you look stupid.' _Mai shook her head and focused more on her piano playing but still her mind slowly drifts to the raven haired, black clad.

_Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had?_

_Never almost had you…_

Mai stopped playing for a moment then the boys started to play the other instruments and Michiru had replaced Mai on the Piano. Mai stood up and continued singing when she heard her cue.

_I cannot believe I let you go._

_Or what I've should've say is,_

_I should've grabbed you up and never let you go._

There were times where Mai regretted not being able to ask Naru on a single date. Maybe if she asked… maybe if she grabbed hold that time maybe he would never had gone or maybe he had taken her with him. _'Wishful thinking Mai…. Stop it!' _Mai once again scolded herself.

_I should've went out with you._

_I should've made you mine._

_Ohhh Boy, Yeah that's one time I should've broke the rules._

She should have. She should have. Maybe if she broke the 'Employer-and-employee and nothing more but business thing'…. No. She SHOULD have broken that. Now all she can do is regret.

_I should've went on a date._

_Should've found my way to escape._

_Should've turned an almost into_

_if it happened now it's too late._

She could have turned their almost into something else entirely if she did something. She just stayed clueless and helpless always. If she used her heart more closely that time maybe just maybe… the almost would turn to something else.

_How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real?_

_And if it didn't happen why does my heart feel?_

Why did she get so flustered even though the memories, the dreams, the reminiscing, wasn't real? Why is her heart like that? How many times does she have to tell it nothing like that did and will ever happen?

She was about to sing the chorus when tears started forming in her eyes. She blinked them back and sang the most heart breaking part of the song.

_I missed the times that we almost shared_

_I miss the love that was almost there_

_I miss the times that we use to kiss_

_At least in my dreams_

_Just let me take my time and reminisce_

_I miss the times that we never had._

_What happened to us? We were almost there._

_Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had?_

_Never almost had you…_

It was time for the third verse. She couldn't contain the tears anymore so she slowly let them flow as she sung that part.

(There is no rap part though)

_And You seem to be the perfect one for me…._

He seemed to be the perfect one for her. Though they were complete opposites, they kind of suit each other. Mai's cheerful personality and Naru's opposite one. Mai's clumsiness and Naru would sometimes catch her if she trips on her feet. And so many more endless things.

_You…_

_You're all I ever wanted._

She never asked for anything in particular really. She had always wanted a family when her parents died until SPR became her family. Everything changed. All she ever wanted was the man who was responsible for getting her that Family (A.K.A. NARU). They always said she was the one holding them all together but it was truly Naru. Without him would SPR be even possible? She didn't want to know.

_And you're my everything. Yes, it's true._

_Boy, it's hard to be close to you._

If he were here, it would be a very awkward situation. Mai just confessed almost 2 years ago and he turned her down by saying she loves his brother. They would have an awkward kind of tension or worse… He might ignore her. Mai almost shuddered at the thought.

_My love…_

_I know it may sound crazy_

_But I'm in love with you._

Even though she's crazy about it, she wanted to let him know…. She was in love with him. Him and only him. Not his twin brother.

After that she and her background singers repeated the chorus twice more. Mai had taken the high notes well and the background singers sang the chorus with her. (It's hard to explain… try basing it to the original song…. For the first piano sound try listening to Jessica (SNSD)'s cover of Almost.)

When the song ended they all clapped their hands and Mai wiped her tears before turning back to them.

"Mai! That was amazing! You managed to reach the high notes magnificently!" Naomi commented.

"Yeah! We did pretty well to. Right, Mai?" Michiru asked.

"Thanks guys! We were all amazing! We should take our rest now! Otsukaresama deshita!" Mai said smiling.

"Otsukaresama deshita!" The others replied back smiling. They all arranged and organized then finally went home.

Mai finally felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders. Maybe pouring her feelings in the song would make her heart feel a little better. She smiled at herself for accomplishing the high note part perfectly without the slightest sound of cracking. She usually had that problem and so as not knowing what emotion to put when she was practicing. She hoped that she could perfect it tomorrow. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile….

Yasuhara was having his suit fitted in his dressing room at the place of the event. He smiled when he heard Mai's singing from outside.

He was the one who suggested persisted she joined because he and the others once overheard her singing inside her apartment. He laughed at the memory.

That's when he suggested that Mai should join, she disagreed at first but since Ayako went all 'proud-mom mode' she forces her to join. She also had made Mai a gown for the event using her money (of course Mai disagreed but Ayako was scary when determined.).

Monk just stood there at the corner so that he can avoid Ayako's violent attacks. He was proud of Mai but he couldn't interfere with them to save his own life.

Yasuhara's phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. .

"Bou-san, did you call to finally propose to me, My love?" Yasuhara said mockingly sweet.

"Dude, that's just…. Creepy. Anyway… I called to tell you Naru's in Japan." Bou-san said.

"So what does he have to do with our relationship?" Yasuhara mocked again.

"Th-that's not the point!" Monk stuttered.

"I want you to convince him to watch Mai perform tomorrow. I heard his case here was over and he's returning after tomorrow. You could tell him to come." Bou-san suggested.

"Why should I?" Yasuhara asked.

"You know how much this means to Mai and the song was also meant for him." Bou-san replied simply.

"Okay then.. I'm going to do it for you, My love." Yasuhara made a kissing sound at the phone and pressed end call.

He dialled the Narcissist's number. After the third ring he finally picked up.

"What do you want Yasuhara?" Naru's annoyed tone came from the speaker.

"Naru-kun! I know that tone… I was nervous that I may have gotten the wrong number." Yasuhara laughed.

"Yasuhara. If you called me to just annoy me then I refuse to converse with you." Naru was about to hit end call when…

"Wait! I did call for a reason." Yasuhara said fast.

"And what would that be?" Naru said a bit annoyed.

"Well… There's this show tomorrow. Mai is going to perform something." There was a long pause before he decided to answer. Yasuhara smirked.

"Why should I come?"

"Look. This competition means a lot to her and she needs all the support she can get. "

"I'll… think about it."

"The date's tomorrow, 7:00pm. Her school's Auditorium." Yasuhara added. Then Naru cut the line.

'_He better come…. I have something in mind'_ Yasuhara smirked and dialled a number.

"Hey Madoka! Have you heard…."

* * *

><p>Ahhhmmm first fanfic so yeah R&amp;R please ;~;<p> 


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**  
>Hey guys... School's been a drag... Too many homeworks are in the way of my writing. Thankfully my Parents didn't ban me from using my computer like last year.<p>

I'm really really sorry and I'll try my best to make Naru not to OOC for the next chapter... Yes we will be taking a sneak peak in Naru-chan i mean... Shibuya Kazuya's perspective with small interludes of Mai's Perspective too.  
>Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make sure i get to the next chapter up this week.<p>

* * *

><p>Short Preview:<p>

"Damn Traffic." Naru cursed under his breath. He was currently annoyed by the red symbols that indicated that it was almost a quarter to 8. When the traffic loosened up a little he made no hesitation to disobey the speed limit.

He finally arrived at her school. Running fast he finally found the big double doors of the auditorium.

Why was it all dark? Did Mai already perform? Why is the curtain closed?

Yasuhara stepped out from the curtains. What was he about to say?


	3. Chapter 2

After so many weeks i've finally updated. School and tests and intramurals all piling up on me right now and i have a kind of quiz competition on monday so somehow i made this in between all! R&R and yes Almost is now complete lol Enjoy

If i owned ghost hunt why am i still even here?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Okay… So Naru should be at the ticketing office buying his ticket England. It was already a quarter to eight and he is driving to Mai's school. Damn… Yasuhara's words must've haunted his head all day ever since the phone call.

"Damn Traffic." Naru cursed under his breath. He was currently annoyed by the red symbols that indicated that it was almost a quarter to 8. When the traffic loosened up a little he made no hesitation to disobey the speed limit.

He finally arrived at her school. Running fast he finally found the big double doors of the auditorium.

Why was it all dark? Did Mai already perform? Why is the curtain closed?

Yasuhara stepped out from the curtains. What was he about to say?

"We had a few technical difficulties and now we are back. We are down to our last performer and she dedicates this song to a person who…. Misinterpreted what she said before…." Yasuhara said grinning. His eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… our last performer… Taniyama Mai." When her name escaped Yasuhara's lips, Naru's heart skipped a beat. He automatically found a seat at the far back but it was just enough to see what's on stage without it looking like an ant. He blended in with the surroundings with his black clothes.

At first the stage was dark. He heard a set of keys were played before they turned on some of the lights. The girl playing a big white grand piano started to sing as the lights and eyes were focused on her.

_Can you tell me,_

_How can one miss what she's never had?_

_How could I reminisce when there is no past?_

Angel. A single word that popped into his mind randomly. His eyes focused on Mai who is wearing a white gown. The front part reached only below her knees while the tail of her dress was longer than her own legs. He noticed that she let her hair grow just below the shoulders. Her voice which also contributed to the description Angel, was soft, sweet and you can hardly hear the traces of her Japanese accent while singing.

_How could I have memories of being happy with you boy?_

_Could someone tell me how can this be?_

_How could my mind pull up incidents_

_Recall dates and times that never happened_

'Who is she talking about?' Naru thought. Mind. Incidents. Dreams. Gene? He shook his head. He didn't want to believe it. Gene was dead and had the one thing he wanted. Then again, if Mai is singing about Gene, why would Yasu invite him?

_How could we celebrate a love that's to late?_

_And how could I really mean the words I'm bout to say?_

She pressed a few keys and took a 5 second pause. (Yes Naru counted how long and I don't know why)

_I missed the times that we almost shared_

_I miss the love that was almost there_

_I miss the times that we use to kiss_

_At least in my dreams_

_Just let me take my time and reminisce_

'So she dreams about this certain person.' Naru kept looking at the girl at the stage. 'Who does she want to send this message to?'

_I miss the times that we never had._

_What happened to us? We were almost there._

_Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had?_

_Never almost had you…_

The stage lights suddenly turned off without warning. People around him started to murmur 'is it over?'s or 'what happened's. Until they heard keys playing again. The lights turn back on revealing Mai standing up, another girl playing the piano at the side, two boys playing the drum and the guitar, and two other girls at the back.

_I cannot believe I let you go._

_Or what I've should've say is,_

_I should've grabbed you up and never let you go._

_I should've went out with you._

_I should've made you mine._

_Ohhh Boy, Yeah that's one time I should've broke the rules._

Naru also noticed that Mai had worn heels. No wonder she looked tall but to be honest she did grew a bit. She also grown thinner. 'Was she eating properly?' Naru thought.

( inside the braces '[]' are sung by the background singers, inside the brackets '{}' is both Mai and the background singers and without any of those are Mai singing solo)

_[I should've went on a date._

_Should've found my way to escape.]_

_{Should've turned an almost into_

_if it happened now it's too late.}_

_How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real?_

_And if it didn't happen why does my heart feel?_

_[I missed the times that we almost shared]_

_{I miss the love that was almost there_

_I miss the times that we use to kiss_

_At least in my dreams}_

_Just let me take my time and reminisce_

_[I miss the times that we never had.]_

_What happened to us? We were almost there._

_Whoever said it's impossible to miss when you never had?_

_Never almost had you…_

Her voice had reached the high notes. Everybody said 'Amazing' or 'ohhh' and started clapping.

_And you seem to be the perfect one for me._

_You…_

_You're all I ever wanted._

_And you're my everything. Yes, it's true._

_Boy, it's hard to be close to you._

_My love…_

_I know it may sound crazy_

_But I'm in love with you._

At this point everyone started clapping. Naru was just sitting there wondering who is she singing about when it is obviously him. Mai sang the chorus twice with her background singers. After that the song drifted to a close.

Everyone clapped their hands and the curtain closed. A few minutes later Mai came out with the rest of the performers who performed before her. Then Yasu came out with a huge grin.

"And now we will be announcing the winner." Yasu pulled out something from the envelope. He grinned and then announced.

"And the winner is…."

Mai crossed her fingers.

"Kim Nami. Clap your hands everybody."

The girl with the violin in her hands went near Yasu and claimed her trophy, raising it up in the air while the people cheered. Then she bowed

Kim shook hands with everybody. Lastly she shook hands with Mai. Mai smiled and whispered a congratulations.

Naru's phone rung.

"Noll, I need you to go to Mai's school. The principal said he has something to tell you regarding something important. Right now, he's at the auditorium." Lin said through his phone.

"Alright Lin." Naru shut his phone.

The call was on good timing though, he was still at Mai's school. When he entered the auditorium he looked around for the principal when…

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said.

Turning around he saw Mai. Still in her gown from the performance a while ago. Her arms crossed.

"Lin sent me here. He said the principal has something to tell me."

"Ahh… Figures well.. I am just gonna get my bag and I'll get going." Mai said, making her way to the door leading to the backstage.

"You were great back there." He complimented.

"Eh?" She turned around.

"I saw your performance… and you did great. Is your brain still malfunctional in this 3 years?" Sly Naru, always covering up his compliments with an insult at the end.

"I have you know that my brain is working perfectly fine." She grumbled. "and… Thank you." Her face softened into a smile. After that she entered the backstage.

When Mai finished dressing up in more comfortable clothes. She exited the dressing way and made her way to the auditorium again.

"You're still here Naru?" She said looking at the black clad in the first row of seats.

"Yes. Unfortunately, The door is locked."H e sighed and stood up to go to the auditoriums door, he pushed the doors but it won't open. She ran to the door abandoning her bags. She banged frantically at the door.

"Hey there is still people here! Hello?" She yelled.

" So Lin must also been a part of this plan."

"Huh?" Mai turned to look at Naru confused.

"Nothing…"

"Uhhh… Okay." Mai sat back down at the last row of seats. Naru sat a seat away from her.

Silence filled the room. A little while after Naru heard sobs coming from the girl next to him.

"Mai… Are you okay?" Naru wasn't really an expert in this area. Comforting a girl was Gene's expertise.

"I-I'm fine." She wiped her tears. She thought for a moment and began.

"It's just…. This contest was the last chance I had and I…" Mai covered her face. Naru moved closer and pulled her into a hug. Mai was startled before hugging back

A few minutes Mai let go of him.

"Sorry… I-I got your shirt wet."

Naru ignored that.

"Last chance in what?" He asked. In a nicer way than what Mai was used to.

"I'm gonna be kicked out of my apartment in a few weeks after graduation. I need to pay the bills. I need the money to get into college. I got fired by my boss just because he found a much prettier waitress. My Mom and Dad's Debts. This competition, I needed the money."

"What about asking Matsuzaki-san or Takigawa-san?"

" I didn't want to be a burden of theirs and besides they have already done enough for me."

Naru nodded.

"What brings you back here?" Mai asked.

"A case."

"Figures."

"I'll be going back to England tomorrow."

Mai suddenly became disappointed.

"Oh…"

They heard the click of the auditoriums lock go open. Naru stood up and heade for the exit.

Each step he took getting nearer and nearer the door. Pushing it open. He felt something grab the edge of his shirt.

"Stay." She pleaded.

No response. Mai let go of him and hid her head in shame. Naru turned around and hugged her.

"Please Stay. I... It may sound crazy but I'm in love with you. You and only you." Mai pleaded again.

"That's what I've been waiting for." He said before kissing Mai on the lips.


End file.
